minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of OGOM
The Destruction of OGOM was the anticlimactic end to the faction that had ruled Titan for over a month through the use of fear and intimidation by force of arms. It was preceded by a period where OGOM dominated the server, doing whatever they wished without check, even as far as to dishonor their own treaties with their closest so called allies. S.P.Q.R. and Templars spent most of this period of time amassing the power that would be needed to contend with OGOM. When the timing was right S.P.Q.R. and Templars joined forces in an all-out attack on OGOM’s fortress outside spawn. This was followed by a few days of fighting OGOM wherever possible until they finally disbanded in defeat. As a result S.P.Q.R. was left as the sole super power of server for the remainder of the fifth era. Events preceding the siege of OGOM OGOM was a faction that consisted of a few of the most skilled warriors on Titan. They maintained their power through their skill at arms and intimidation. They had power to wield and were not afraid to use it and this created many enemies out of the citizens of Titan. Their closest allies was S.P.Q.R. because S.P.Q.R. did pay OGOM tribute in payment for not launching an attack on Rome; this was needed for Rome to gain enough strength to finally contend with OGOM. Meanwhile OGOM continued to harass the server at will. They constructed a second fortress within arrow shot of the walls of Rome itself as a testament to their gull. Eventually OGOM went against their agreement and entered under arms one night into Rome and ransacked part of the city while the city was undefended. It also came to light that for the longest time OGOM had a spy inside of S.P.Q.R. and lied about it, and according to some had offered on several occasions to destroy S.P.Q.R. from the inside. Finally before the war broke out a member of OGOM was caught trying to infiltrate S.P.Q.R.’s vault. These grievances, combined with the return of the Great Rambo who wanted to bring down OGOM, and the fact that Ganoe accepted Rambo into S.P.Q.R., lead to the preparations for the war on OGOM that would become known as t he destruction of OGOM. The Siege of OGOM The Templars lead by their Lord, Silianat , took the initiative of declaring war on OGOM outright while the Roman Senate chewed over the details of declaring war. On the third night of the Templars campaign S.P.Q.R. officially declared war and entered into a military alliance with Templars to bring down OGOM. It was lter on that third night that Templars and S.P.Q.R. began to lay siege works for what was expected to be a long and drawn out battle around OGOM. The night of the attack, two lords of OGOM, Czahrien and Aosx were on and the time seemed right to launch the attack. The plan had been to draw them into battle by placing cannons. When the mere site of cannons didn’t lure OGOM into fight the cannons were used to begin shelling parts of OGOM’s fortress. Ganoe had a cannon set up to the south of OGOM and Rambo, Silianat, and Koorban set up 2 cannons to the east of OGOM. Initially this didn’t lure OGOM into fighting either. Only after about a half hour of constant shelling did it become apparent to the Czahrien that it wasn’t just any raid, this was a take down. Czahrien had no hope of single handedly defending off the four legends that were lieing in wait outside OGOM; he fortified the top of the OGOM headquarters and tried to repel our attacks with his bow, but this was futle. The Attackers were able to simply fortify their cannons to repel Czahrien’s arrows and continue shelling the base. This went on for roughly another half hour. After about an hour of continuous cannon fire much of the OGOM fortress had been laid to waste and some of the attacks, led by Ganoe began to enter the ruins of the fotress to hunt for Czahrien and Aosx. This task proved difficult as even after an hour of shelling much of the fortress remained secure. Silianat and Rambo continued to shell the fortress while Ganoe and Koorban continued hung for members of OGOM. Eventually Czahrien came out to meet Ganoe on the third floor of the headquarters and the two engaged in single combat, the fight was epic, but Ganoe prevailed and smote Czahrien’s corpse though the open face of the headquarters onto the lava covered ruins below. After this initial duel a few more combats took place, but Czahrien , outnumbered and outgunned, retired from battle. After Czahrien left the siege continued. Not happy with their spoils, the attackers continued to shell OGOM’s fortress into ruin. Eventually a series of shots from the Templar’s cannon found a lucky mark and breached an entry point into the OGOM vault. This stroke of dumb luck gave the attackers renewed energy and attacked the fortress for another 2 hours. Everything inside OGOM was destroyed and looted. When the siege was lifted by the attackers late that night it is estimated that well over 8 stacks of TNT, possibly as many as 12 were used during the 4 or 5 hour siege. Most of OGOM’s TNT and diamond stash were stolen from their vault, they had been defeated in every combat during the siege, and all of this done in front of an audience of players form other factions who watched from the spaw n. Pursuing the survivors The following day Aosx and Czahrien found that most of OGOM’s fortress had been destroyed including their headquarters and the personal houses were destroyed and looted, but also that their vault had been breached and looted. This later loss was the worst of all and was a major setback for OGOM. Their leader, Ajax, found out about the attack and threatened the destruction of Rome, but before he could return he was automatically kicked for inactivity; so was another OGOM lord, darksource. Before the surviving lords, Aosx and Czahrien could take an action to preserve what little semblance of a super power they may have had in their ruins, the faction SnowGolems, a lesser faction that was once harassed by OOGM claimed over the heart of OGOM’s fortress. The land lost to SnowGolems included their revamped vault and headquarters. S.P.Q.R. was able to claim over the cannon mounts that OGOM had prepared outside of the Templars and S.P.Q.R. city, effectively eliminating the greatest threat that OGOM had against the city. These events happened within the 3 days following the Siege of OGOM. Once the survivors, Aosx and Czahrien, were able to see the damage for themselves it became apparent that their main base was now a total loss. They were forced to un-claim all of their land, a desperate move, and retreat into an underground stronghold and fight a guerilla war from the inside of an obsidian cube. The same day that OGOM downsized to just 3 claims a massive search initiated to find their new base. Ganoe was the one who found their claimed land by scouting the ocean to the north west with repeated boat passes. Still in a near frenzy from their previous day’s victory the Templars and S.P.Q.R. assembled a great raiding party of players from roughly 8 factions in an unprecedented 12 to 15 strong raiding party. The raid found the OGOM base and destroyed most of the stronghold around OGOM’s vault, leaving just the vault. The destruction was complete and satisfied the leaders of the raid. Although both Aosx, and Czahrien were present during the raid the made no effort to defend their lands and effectively declared defeat. Those who took part in that raid: Silianat , Ganoe , Koorban, Rambo, Gielnorian , Dr. Rogue, Varkanos , Sleadhead, Ironmaiden, Ochimaru, SlvrSheWolf, Zantrilx, Towneser, Diet Cola, and a few more. After this raid bounties were placed on the heads of OGOM leaders and their weapons and armor to try and entice the killing of members of OGOM further. Other than Ganoe again defeating Czahrien in a duel there was no more combat against OGOM to speak of. The destruction of OGOM was said to be complete when they changed their faction name to BETA. Aftermath The destruction of OGOM left Templars and S.P.Q.R. as the only factions remaining from the beginning of the era and S.P.Q.R. as the sole super power of Titan. The other factions of Titan were free once again to govern themselves and to grow outside of the shadow of OGOM. This brought about the growth of Titanium and the reunification of The New Republic. S.P.Q.R. and Templars would go on to merge their factions into once giant super faction under the name of Romanica but still governed by the rules of S.P.Q.R. Ajax and darksource returned but remained inactive and separate from Aosx and Czahrien.